


Master Raimundo

by thebirdofthechapel



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Novel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 07:50:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13003167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebirdofthechapel/pseuds/thebirdofthechapel
Summary: [MIRACULOUS SEASON TWO SPOILERS] Raimundo was chosen to fight another evil and protect a different set of magical items. But he won't be leaping from rooftops and boasting Chinese martial arts. He'll be learning history and energy to become the Great Guardian's successor, and supporting Ladybug and Chat Noir by finding out who they're really up against.





	Master Raimundo

If the offer to become a mystical guardian in Paris had been given to him three years back, Raimundo would have packed up and flew to France in a single day, and then send Master Fung a postcard as a way of saying, "LOL CHINA OR FRANCE? LIKE HELL I'M NOT GOING TO FRANCE." Granted, the title of "Dragon of Wind" sounded cooler than "guardian-in-training," and having an old man with a hurt back as his only companion didn't sound appealing at all. But, c'mon, Paris.

Yet, even as Raimundo dabbled into fantasies of going out and racking that Follower Count in his Instagram, he couldn't get into it. His head was still over China and the temple from the high seat of the most remote of mountains, smell of nature and chicken poop and all that.

"Is something the matter, Raimundo?" asked Master Fu, sitting across the short-legged table Raimundo was pondering on. Master Fu passed him tea he had brought for them.

"Oh, nothing…" He accepted the yunomi– porcelain painted with a bluebird perched on a flowery twig.

Master Fu gave him a look.

"Well, okay," he said, looking to the side. "Maybe something…"

Master Fu coughed.

"Some  _things,"_  he corrected, resisting the urge to roll his eyes as he took a sip. Raimundo had not been prepared for the tangy kick of the "tea."

"Hey!" he cried out. The ice clinked together as he instantly pulled away. "This isn't tea. It's soda!"

Master Fu frowned, holding his yunomi like he were actually drinking hot tea. But there was no telltale steam rising. He was drinking ice-cubed soft drink. "Do you not like soda?"

"No, but I thought you were going to get us _tea._ " He gesticulated to the unholy soda on his hand. Raimundo wasn't particularly a tea person, but tea was the classic introduction of every ancient, secret order. Not that he was ever part of an ancient, secret order… Did the Xiaolin temple count? Who knows?

"Oh, I'm sorry." And the old man did look very apologetic. "As it turns out, we were out of tea."

"But you used these things," he pointed out, raising the handle-less teacup. "Why didn't you just – I don't know – put them in ordinary cups?"

Master Fu shrugged, sipping. "We were out of 'ordinary' cups." He looked appraisingly at his yunomi. "I suppose I didn't think of my accommodations through. I've only ever had patients and guests, never a… housemate in my home. Things are going to be much more different than I expected!"

Raimundo put his not-tea down, chuckling with uncertainty. What kind of ancient, wise protector gets excited over the prospect of having a teenager live in his house? And calling his student a  _housemate_?

"So, can I be honest?" asked Raimundo, trying not to sound rude. "You're not going to punish me by making me scrub the floor with a toothbrush, or report me to Master Fung for bringing shame to the legendary Xaiolin Monks?"

"A toothbrush is a  _tooth_  brush." Master Fu smiled, leaning in. "And the first thing you must know about me, Raimundo, is that I'm no tattle-tale. What's on your mind?"

Raimundo grinned. "Master Fu, you are a weird old m…er, wise Sifu. You, this place, not like what I expected. It's Paris, so it's not like I thought it was going to be another temple…"  _Well, maybe a bit_. Raimundo kept his mind open to the tiny possibility that the Eiffel Tower was actually a sprawling temple in disguise.

"But I guess it feels like I'm on a vacation here. The relaxing-getting-some-peace-of-mind kind of vacation," continued Raimundo. "You got indoor plants, scented candles, paintings... What was it called? Feng Shui. Not the kind of place I'll ever have, but the whole minimalist thing isn't bad."

"Why, thank you, Raimundo," said Master Fu, smiling.

"Not that I don't think this is serious," he added, fearing it would be secretly taken the wrong way. "Le Papillon definitely has to be stopped. I'm not going to let him take a single Miraculous." Raimundo looked directly into Master Fu's eyes, neither arrogant nor boastful. "Honestly, he doesn't stand a chance."

"I never once doubted your resolve," assured Master Fu, still as serene as a breeze despite Raimundo's sudden declaration. "The rank of Shoku Warrior is not an easy feat to achieve, especially in this day and age where young warriors such as yourself are so rare."

As Master Fu said that, Raimundo noticed his expression become downcast. Master Fung hadn't made it sound like Raimundo was anybody special when he invited him to become a monk – or at least more special than Raimundo believed he already was. He supposed there weren't many of them nowadays, but still, Master Fung found them. They still existed.

"Of course," said Master Fu, setting his yunomi down, "I'm not only referring to martial power, but of the heart as well. In fact, you might not be aware of this, but we guardians were never about 'kicking butts.' We trained our body so we could train our mind and learn values from within. Violence, even as means of protecting others, is a decision not easily made."

"So you're saying you can find the next Great Guardian in the local school as long as they've never been in Santa's Naughty List."

"No." Master Fu took a second to ponder. "Maybe. I have not tried yet."

Raimundo crossed his arms, smirking. "You sure?"

"Yes," said Master Fu with certainty, beaming. "Though it is unlikely I would. The job of the Great Guardian is different…more special." Master Fu took out his phone. After a brief moment with it, he handed it to Raimundo over the table. In the phone were pages containing unreadable script and watercolor images of costumed warriors.

"In the past, we guardians weren't necessary. The burden of protecting the Miraculous was an individual responsibility of the chosen ones. But as it became harder to find people who were worthy, they were locked away. An order was created solely to raise protectors, who would safeguard them and make sure that they do not fall on the wrong hands. The Great Guardian oversaw the order. But as you might already know, the order ceased to exist a long time ago." Master Fu rose. With his hands behind his back, he walked toward the phonograph atop a storage cabinet. "It is a dangerous job. Despite the advances humanity has made, we are still locked in a cycle of greed, hatred and violence."

Raimundo stopped at the picture with the warrior dressed in all red and black spots. He recognized her, along with the other in black and cat ears. "That's three on the good holders list then. There's you and these two fighting Le Papillon right now."

Twisting to the side, Raimundo watched as Master Fu activated a mechanism in the phonograph that popped out a small, octagonal chest, made from the finest mahogany he ever laid his eyes on. He assumed he was allowed to look, though he felt a bit bad for being quick to take note of the combination of buttons Master Fu pressed. He didn't know how far in the scale of good and bad Guardian he was at right now, considering he had a history of the cycle Master Fu mentioned.

Actually, does Master Fu know about that? He had to, but how? Would Master Fung mention it? It had to be a really awkward topic to bring up. It wasn't exactly something you would want to talk about when discussing your best student to your Saving-The-World colleague.

"Two Miraculous have been taken." Master Fu brought the chest over the table and opened it, revealing five, multi-colored panels rimmed in gold. They formed the petals of an elevated panel on the centre, which was split in the teardrop emblem of yin and yang. All panels but the orange and yellow ones, which had a necklace and a comb, were empty.

"But we will get them back," said Master Fu. "The enemy has gotten stronger, but so have we."

Raimundo studied the remaining Miraculous. "Two left, huh? Wonder where we'll find the next goody-two-shoes for them."

Master Fu looked amused. "How about in this room? Raimundo, you are more than worthy of a Miraculous."

"Oh." He was taken aback. No tests or whatsoever? Maybe Master Fu didn't know after all. "The standards have really dropped… I mean, that's cool! Being considered worthy…" He rubbed the back of his neck. "Though it's not like I want one – really. I mean, I don't even  _need_ it, you know?"

"No, you don't," agreed Master Fu, closing the Miraculous box and returning it back to its safe. "You wouldn't need the power of a Miraculous when you're deciphering ancient manuscripts and practicing chi-reading."

"Or beating up Le Papillon and his evil minions."

Master Fu's eyes widened. "What? Are you crazy? You will definitely need a Miraculous. It is unthinkable to face the power of another Miraculous without one."

It took a moment for Raimundo to process that. " _What?_  But..." He fumbled with his hands, trying to Word. "Isn't that why I'm here? I've fought Chase Young, Hannibal Roy Bean, Wuya – hardcore supervillains. And you said that we're stronger." Raimundo stared at his new mentor. "I know I'm new to this Miraculous business, but I've been helping save the world at least once every year. I swear, it's become a quota or something. I can get out there and –"

"You have another role, Raimundo." Master Fu sat beside him and the two turned to face each other. "I didn't ask for the strongest, most accomplished monk. I asked for the bravest, kindest one who is capable of making the right decision."

 _Oh boy_. "Uh, about that…"

But Master Fu reached out and squeezed his shoulder. "Power shouldn't be fought with power, and even heroes need to be saved as well."

The images of the ladybug and cat warrior from the phone came to his mind. "Those two?"

The Great Guardian nodded. "Le Papillon is clever enemy, bidding his time and waiting for that single moment when Ladybug and Chat Noir would slip up. They cannot afford to make a mistake, but the longer this war goes on, the more likely that is to happen."

"They don't see anything else." Raimundo set Master Fu's phone on the table and cupped his chin, in deep thought. "They're dancing to the enemy's tune. They might be winning every battle, but they have no control of the playing field." He was seeing it now. Any change in Le Papillion modus operandi – a new ability or a new ally – could decide everything. Too many things could sneak up on them and two was not a number in a team to be comfortable with.

Ladybug and Chat Noir had no safety net. If something went wrong, who would help them?

"You already understand," observed Master Fu, watching Raimundo intently.

He nodded. It made sense. Bringing in the cavalry wasn't a good idea when they didn't even know who they were up against. They had to play it smart. If they brought in more firepower, then Le Papillon would be forced to up his game. Right now, they had to take advantage of his predictability and arrogance that he was untouchable in the shadows.

Master Fung definitely made the right choice on picking him. Clay had little sense of urgency, Kimiko didn't like to lead, and Omi loved glory too much to operate behind-the-scenes. Most important of all, only Raimundo was willing to play dirty.

"I get it. I know what I'm here for." He punched his palm, all pumped up. He hadn't been fond of the idea of leaving the temple. Raimundo had put on a brave face when he left his friends, his second family. And they looked mightily excited for him, asking him to send them postcards and bring home souvenirs even though Paris was just one Tiger Claws away…

 _All except Kimiko_. She had put on a brave face, too, he knew.

But he had to forget about home. This was a job only he could do. He wouldn't admit it out loud, but he saw this as a challenge. Fighting the Heylin for three years had grown stale. A new supervillain might just be what he needed to spice up the fight for good.

Raimundo stood up. "I think I'll do my tour around Paris now. I doubt I'll find any lead on Le Papillon's secret identity on the first day, but the journey of a thousand miles begin with a single step."

"That is true…" Master Fu stood up as well. "But you aren't taking the first step of a journey, young one. You are continuing mine." Before Raimundo could ask, Master Fu had picked his phone from the table and after typing into it, passed it on to him. "I already have a lead on Le Papillon's holder."

Master Fu showed him a French Wikipedia article on a fashion designer. There were plenty of information of his business, not much about his personal life. He was married and had a son, who had a page of his own.

"This guy?" The platinum-blonde man looked stern and his eyes, even in the pictures, were cold and intimidating behind his glasses. Raimundo already felt bad for his son. "Gabriel Agreste. Why do you think it's him?"

"Recently, it has come to my knowledge that he possessed the Miraculous spellbook. The pages I showed you were taken from it. It is one of a kind and for a long time, I thought it had been lost in time."

"Well, he's rich," said Raimundo, skimming through Agreste's article. "Maybe he's a collector."

"Perhaps," admitted Master Fu. "But I cannot accept yet that it was merely a coincidence he came across the book."

"Yeah, same. He never leaves his house and has a lot of talent. Whether or not he is Le Papillon, maybe we can find a lead somewhere." Raimundo returned Master Fu his phone. "We can't use any Shen Gong Wu, right? Master Fung mentioned it, but he never told me why."

"The kwami protect their holders no matter what. Not only would it not work on him, but he would find out immediately what we tried to do. At the small chance that Gabriel Agreste is Le Papillon, it is too risky."

"Only their holders, but not those around them?"

Master Fu shook his head, knowing exactly what Raimundo was thinking. "It is best we don't rely on Shen Gong Wu at all. They might not be effective against the holders, but they can be used  _by_  them. If Le Papillon gets even an inkling of their existence, all he has to do is to ask his kwami. Nooroo is obliged to answer him to his full capability."

"Gotcha." Raimundo thought as much. If it had been that easy, he wouldn't be here in the first place. Raimundo picked up his jacket, ready to go.

"One more thing, Raimundo. If you come in contact with Ladybug and Chat Noir –"

"Pretend I don't know anything?"

"Yes," said the Great Guardian, looking serious. "Right now, the less they know, the better."

**Author's Note:**

> This was one of those ideas that just came to me and was quite doable. Never thought I'd come back to Xiaolin Showdown (Chronicles isn't canon here!) but didn't think I'd be making a Miraculous fic at all. I'm the type to respond to every review, but just so you know, I don't take requests or ideas. If have a question with an answer that happens to be a spoiler, I won't address it at all. Silence means spoiler.
> 
> I'm also using French names for Hawkmoth and Cat Noir. To anyone who may be bothered by this, sorry! I have no intention of changing this.
> 
> As for those needing to have their memories refreshed on Xiaolin Showdown is, the series story happened for three years, so Raimundo and the others are 16-17. I haven't gone through rewatching Xiaolin Showdown myself, so...good luck to me!
> 
> Thanks for reviewing, and please consider dropping a review! Been more than a year since I've written a fic.


End file.
